spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyclops
Cyclops is a mutant and leader of the X-Men. Cyclops has the power to fire blasts of energy from his eyes which he controls by wearing a visor. History Early life Later life Leading the X-Men Command decision When it was learned that an organization known as the Mutant Control Agency was using its files on mutants to hunt them down Professor X sent the X-Men on a mission to destroy the files at the Mutant Control Agency. Cyclops then confronted Professor X and told him that attacking the Mutant Control Agency would only make the public distrust mutants even more. However, Professor X replied that they really didn't have much of a choice because the Mutant Control Agency was using the files that had on mutants to hunt them down with killer robots called Sentinels. Cyclops lead the X-Men on a covert mission to the Mutant Control Agency. As they broke into the building Beast erased all files on mutants from their computers. Cyclops and the X-Men then escaped the Mutant Control Agency. However, they were surrounded by Sentinels. During the X-Men's fight with the sentinels, Morph pushed Wolverine out of the way before he could be shot with the Sentinel's laser. Morph was shot himself and apparently died. Cyclops was unable to rescue Morph and ordered the X-Men to get on the Blackbird. As the X-Men entered the Blackbird they flew off. After the x-Men arrived back at the Xavier Mansion, Wolverine punched Cyclops in the stomach for leaving Morph behind. Cyclops and Wolverine nearly got into a fight but they were stopped by Jean Grey. Cyclops and the X-Men were later able to track down the Sentinels home base. as they entered the base the X-Men destroyed the Sentinels and freed Jubilee who had been kidnapped by the Sentinels. Misplaced trust When Scott and Logan attended Beast's trial Sabretooth burst into the courtroom and began to attack everyone. The guards responded and nearly killed Sabretooth. However, Scott saved him. Scott told Logan that he should have helped. However, Scott did not realize that there was bad blood between Logan and Sabretooth. Scott saved Sabretooth and brought him to the Xavier Mansion for medical attention. Later Cyclops, along with Rogue and Storm, went to a chemical plant called Metro Chemicals to face Magneto. During their fight Cyclops was knocked out. Rogue gave Cyclops CPR. However, while giving Cyclops CPR Rogue absorbed his powers and began to uncontrollably fire beams from her eyes. Cyclops shouted at Rogue to close her eyes which she did. This stopped the beams from Rogue's eyes. Sometime later Cyclops learned that Wolverine was actually right about Sabretooth. Sabretooth had actually been sent by Magneto to take control of the mansion. Wolverine was able to stop Sabretooth. However, Sabretooth was able to escape the mansion. Attacking the Sentinels The X-Men later learned that the Sentinels had kidnapped Senator Kelly and they were going to replace his brain with a computer. Cyclops and the X-Men managed to rescue Kelly. Cyclops then went back to rescue other members of the X-Men and told Jean that was wasn't going to leave anyone behind like he did with Morph. The X-Men then defeated the Sentinels. A few days later Scott and Jean were on a picnic. During this time Scott asked Jean to marry him and she accepted his proposal. However, unknown to either one of them they were being watched by a mysterious figure. Captured by the Morlocks When Scott Summers and Jean Grey went on a date they came across a young mutant named Leech stealing some fruit. Humans chased Leech into the subway and Scott and Jean followed Leech to help him. However, this really turned out to be a trap for the humans set by a group of disfigured mutants living underground called Morlocks. When Scott took out one of the Morlocks the others fled. However, one of the Morlocks named Annalee was able to use her powers to make make Scott and Jean fall asleep. The Morlocks then took Scott and Jean to their underground lair. When Scott awoke he discovered that he could open his eyes without his sun glasses. This was because as thanks for saving his life Leech used his power to temporarily block Scott's powers. The Morlock named Sunder then took Scott to their leader, Callisto. Callisto explained to Scott that the Morlocks were mutants to grotesque to live on the surface with normal humans to they hide under ground. Callisto also revealed that she needed someone to rule the Morlocks with her and that is why she lured Scott into the subway. Callisto also threatened to kill Jean if he did not agree to marry her. During this time Jean sent Professor X a telepathic distress message. When the X-Men arrived Callisto showed them Scott's body and told them he was dead. However, Wolverine was able to pick up the scent of the body and learned that it really wasn't Scott. It was really a Morlock named Ape who had shapeshifted into Scott Summers. Wolverine later found the real Scott. Callisto then ordered the Morlocks to kill the X-Men. However, Storm challenged Callisto for leadership of the Morlocks. Callisto could not refuse because if she did she would lose the respect of the Morlocks. The battle was very quick and Storm ended up winning. Meeting Mister Sinister An evil mutate known as Mister Sinister found Morph shortly after he was attacked by the Sentinels. Sinister revived Morph and twisted his mind to make him believe the X-Men abandoned him. Sinister then began to control Morph. He had Morph take the appearance of a priest and conduct Scott and Jean's wedding. While Scott and Jean were on their honeymoon they were attacked by a group of mutants working for Mister Sinister called the Nasty Boys. The Nasty Boys managed to place power negating collars on Scott and Jean's necks and they were taken hostage. The Nasty Boys then took Scott and Jean to Mister Sinister. Sinister revealed that he had been studying them for a long time and believed that with their DNA he could create a powerful mutant army that would be under his control. Morph later went to the island and confronted Scott and Jean. Morph revealed that he was actually the priest that wed them and Scott and Jean learned that they weren't actually married. Morph also revealed to Scott that he blamed him for leaving him to die at the hands of the Sentinels. Morph almost killed Scott and Jean but he was stopped by Mister Sinister. The X-Men were able to locate where Scott and Jean were and arrived at the island to rescue them. After the X-Men defeated the Nasty Boys they fought Mister Sinister himself. However, Scott was able to convince Morph that he was still his friend and Morph attacked Mister Sinister. However, Sinister was too powerful for Morph to defeat. Scott was able to free himself from the restraints Sinister had him in. Scott then attacked Sinister with his optic blast. Sinister realized he was defeated and ran off. Scott, Jean, and the X-Men then returned home. Return of Mister Sinister Several months later Mister Sinister returned. Mister Sinister had lured Professor X and Magneto to a tropical island in Antarctica called the Savage Land. Mister Sinister also had the Nasty Boys kidnap Jean Grey and bring her to the Savage Land. Mister Sinister then revealed that he was planning on using their DNA to create an army of super mutants. Mister Sinister then forced Professor X to send the X-Men a telepathic distress message to lure them to the Savage Land. This worked and several hours later Cyclops and the X-Men arrived at the Savage Land. However, when the X-Men arrived they destroyed the machine that was negating their mutant powers and freed Cyclops, Jean Grey, Professor X, and Magneto. Cyclops then used his optic blast to shatter Mister Sinister's body into several tiny pieces. Shi'ar Mission to space One night Professor X had a dream about a battle being fought deep in space. In this dream a woman asked Professor X for his help. Professor X then summoned the X-Men to the War Room. Professor X then told the X-Men to sneak aboard the space shuttle, Starcore and go to the Eagle 1 space station. Professor X told the X-Men that if they did not do this the crew of the space shuttle would die. After the X-Men got into the base they subdued the shuttle crew and put on their space suits. Jean Grey also used her telepathic powers to make it appear to the shuttle's captain, Peter Corbeau, that they were his crew. When the X-Men got to the Eagle 1 space station they were attacked by a man named Erik the Red. Erik the Red intended to use a laser on Eagle 1 to shoot down an alien space craft carrying a traitor to the Shi'ar empire, Lilandra. However, the X-Men were able to stop him. The X-Men and Peter Corbeau then escaped Eagle 1 on a shuttle. However, they were headed straight for deadly radiation. Cyclops attempted to fly the shuttle himself but was told that without any training they would not survive. Jean then used her telepathic powers to make Cyclops pass out. Jean also used her telepathic powers to absorb Peter Corbeau's flight training. The X-Men and Peter Corbeau then entered a room that was radiation proof. Jean then used the knowledge she had absorbed from Dr. Corbeau and flew through the radiation belt and returned to Earth. The shuttle crashed into a river in New York City. All of the X-Men were able to get out of the shuttle before it sank except for Jean. Cyclops frantically looked for Jean and began to think that she had drown. However, Jean flew out of the river and into the sky and shouted "I am Phoenix!" However, Jean passed out and fell into the river. The X-Men then took Jean to a hospital. Because of the strange dreams that Professor X was getting he believed that he was going insane and went to Muir Island to seek help from his friend, Dr. Moira MacTaggert. However, while at the Muir Island Research Center, Professor X was introduced to Lilandra. Lilandra was an alien from the Shi'ar galaxy. Lilandra revealed to Xavier that she was trying to stop her brother, D'Ken, the Shi'ar emperor, from obtaining a powerful weapon called the M'Kraan Crystal which could be used to destroy both of their galaxies. However, Lilandra was kidnapped by Juggernaut. Professor X then contacted the X-Men and they went to Scotland to rescue Lilandra. The X-Men appeared to be out matched when they fought a member of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard named Gladiator. However, in New York City the Phoenix sensed that Lilandra was in danger and took possession of Jean Grey's body and instantly flew to Scotland and was easily able to defeat Gladiator. Starjammers After defeating Gladiator, Phoenix explained to the X-Men that if D'Ken were to get his hands on the M'Kraan Crystal he could use it to destroy both the Shi'ar galaxy and Earth. Phoenix then teleported herself, Lilandra, and the X-Men to Lilandra's ship which was orbiting Earth. However, space pirates known as the Starjammers boarded Lilandra's ship and were able to steal the M'Kraan Crystal and take Cyclops hostage. Corsair, the leader of the Starjammers, then contacted D'Ken and told him that he would trade the M'Kraan Crystal and Cyclops from half the Imperial Treasury. D'Ken agreed to these terms but secretly planned to kill Corsair once he had to M'Kraan Crystal. However, Corsair was also plotting against D'Ken. Corsair planned to have Cyclops use his optic blast to kill D'Ken at the exchange. However, Cyclops refused to take a life despite Corsair's claims that D'Ken would use the M'Kraan Crystal to kill billions of people throughout the galaxy. Farewell to Jean Children of the Shadow Killgrave Return of Jean The truth about Corsair Spider-Man When Spider-Man learned that he was mutating in to some kind of inhuman creature he went to the Xavier Mansion to seek the help of Professor X. As Spider-Man broke into the mansion he was confronted by the X-Men who were wondering why he was there. However, Spider-Man was able to break free of the restraints he was in and managed to web up Cyclops and the X-Men and run off. Cyclops then shot his optic blast at the web and freed himself. He and the X-Men then chased Spider-Man down. To get away from the X-Men, Spider-Man entered the Danger Room. However, Gambit revealed that he was in there earlier and accidentally left the Danger Room on. As Cyclops asked what program was running in the Danger Room, Gambit answered "Deadly Sentinels." The X-Men were able to break into the Danger Room and fend off the Sentinels. Cyclops then ordered Jean Grey to go to the control room and shut down the Danger Room which she did. Cyclops was later present when Spider-Man told Professor X about his furthering mutation and asked for a cure. However, Xavier told Spider-Man that his work was not to cure mutants but to help them accept who and what they are. Angered by this Spider-Man left the Xavier Mansion. Beast followed Spider-Man but was captured by a security team working for Herbert Landon. The next day Cyclops and Jubilee were testing the engines on the Blackbird when they received a video transmission from Wolverine who asked where Beast was. Cyclops told Wolverine to check the laboratory. However, Wolverine replied that he already checked the laboratory. However, Cyclops and Jubilee shrugged this off and believed that Beast was fine. Later on Wolverine was able to track Beast to the Brand Corporation where he fought Spider-Man whom he believed was responsible for Beast's disappearance. Wolverine soon learned that Spider-Man had nothing to do with Beast's abduction and the two teamed up to rescue him. As the two of them managed to rescue Beast from the Brand Corporation, Herbert Landon accidentally fell into a vat of chemicals which turned him into a giant mutant monster. Xavier soon learns of this and sends Cyclops and the other X-Men to help Beast, Wolverine, and Spider-Man fight the creature. Cyclops and the X-Men then regrouped with Wolverine, Beast, and Spider-Man. Both Beast and Spider-Man devised a way to drain Landon of his energy in order to defeat him. Cyclops piloted the Black Bird into the sky and Rogue flew out of the Blackbird and wrapped a metal cable around Landon. Before Rogue did this Cyclops told her to be careful. However, Rogue told Cyclops not tot worry about her. As Beast activated the machines on the Blackbird they were successful in draining Landon of his power and turned back to a human. After defeating Herbert Landon, Cyclops apologized to Spider-Man for getting off on a rocky start and told him that he was a real team player. Cyclops and the X-Men then returned to the Xavier Mansion. Marriage Future Scott and Jean later left the X-Men to lead a normal life. Rachel Summers used the Phoenix Force to bring Cyclops and Jean Grey to the future that Apocalypse ruled. As the three of them made their way to Mister Sinister's base it was revealed that Sinister was working with Rachel to create a clone of Cyclops and Jean to defeat Apocalypse. This clone that Sinister created grew up to be Cable. Alternate timeline Days of Future Past Because of Senator Robert Kelly's strong anti-mutant stance he was targeted for assassination by Mystique and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Mystique shapeshifted into Gambit and assassinated him in that form. Even though Senator Kelly's death was the result of one mutant all mutants were blamed. After Senator Kelly's death a mutant control law was passed and the U.S. government built an army of Sentinels. The Sentinels then began to hunt down mutants all over the country. Some mutants attempted to fight back. However, the survivors were placed in detention camps where the mutants were killed. However, the Sentinels went out of control and began to target normal humans as well. Sentinels ruled the future where they would either kill mutants on the spot or capture them and take them to detention camps to be killed. In the year 2032, Cyclops was captured by the Sentinels and taken to a detention camp where he was killed. This timeline was erased when Bishop traveled back in time and worked with the X-Men to save Senator Kelly's life from Mystique. Age of Apocalypse Powers, equipment, and weaknesses Powers Cyclops has the mutant ability to project red-colored beams of solar energy known as "optic blasts" from his eyes. The power of these beams is drawn from the sun's rays. His optic blast are so powerful that it can punch a hole through a mountain. Equipment Cyclops wears a visor to control his optic blast. The visor has controls on the sides that allows Cyclops to release his optic blast at will. These controls also can be used to control the intensity of the blast. Weaknesses Due to a brain injury sustained as a child Cyclops is unable to control his optic blasts. His powers are always active and he must wear sunglasses or his visor to block the energy coming from his eyes. If Cyclops is not exposed to sun light for a long period of time he will lose his mutant optic blasts power. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I *Night of the Sentinels, Part II *Enter Magneto *Deadly Reunions *Captive Hearts *Cold Vengeance *Slave Island *The Unstoppable Juggernaut *The Cure *Come the Apocalypse *Days of Future Past, Part I *Days of Future Past, Part II *The Final Decision *Til Death Do Us Part, Part I *Til Death Do Us Part, Part II *Red Dawn (Mentioned only) *Repo Man *X-Ternally Yours *Time Fugitives, Part I *Time Fugitives, Part II *A Rogue's Tale *Beauty & The Beast *Mojovision *Reunion, Part I *Reunion, Part II *Out of the Past, Part II *The Phoenix Saga, Part I: Sacrifice *The Phoenix Saga, Part II: The Dark Shroud *The Phoenix Saga, Part III: Cry of the Banshee 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *Nightmare in Green Trivia *While casting Cyclops in X-Men: The Animated Series the creators of the series had in mind a voice that sounded like a young Robert Stack, a young William Holden, and a young Robert Redford. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters